Seven's Tactfulness
by hermione-of-vulcan
Summary: Seven bluntly tells Harry that she knows how he feels and lists scientific reasons for his attraction, mentioning her "superiority". The normally passive ensign wonders if he should let her get away with that attitude. Standard disclaimers apply.


"Ensign, I know that you are attracted to me. I also know why."

Harry Kim's data padd made a flying leap out of his hand, and he fumbled with it in midair before catching it. Seven watched with a condescending gaze, because as a former Borg, she never dropped things. They were working together in the astrometrics lab.

"Sorry?"

"Don't try to deny it. I have not miscalculated."

Harry frantically searched his mind for something to say, but all that came out was "Uhh…"

Seven raised an eyebrow. "Your face is flushed," she said with the air of making a scientific observation. "That is indicative of attraction."

"What?" Harry managed.

"Your inability to speak also corroborates my data. It is obvious."

Harry felt his face flush even more. Tom had said he was obvious, but Tom knew about romance, having had much experience with it. Seven was new to humanity—he must have been _really_ obvious.

"I commend your taste. I am superior to humans in many ways."

"Yes," Harry said, struggling vainly.

"You yourself have said that I am the most intelligent human being. Intelligence is a quality that humans often admire in prospective mates."

"Yes, humans do that," Harry said, then realized that it didn't make _him_ sound intelligent, to just keep agreeing with her. But it was so hard to speak intelligently, since she was distractingly gorgeous.

She noticed the direction of his gaze and said "I am aware that I am far more physically attractive that all the other females on his ship. Instinct tells you that our offspring would be physically strong and intelligent."

How do you respond to that? Harry certainly wasn't thinking about offspring.

"You desire me as a mate, do you not?"

"Um…" Harry began. "Well, you are gorgeous and intelligent."

"I find human mating practices to be tedious. If one wishes to reproduce, why go through a lengthy courtship? I meant the question as rhetorical," she added as Harry opened his mouth to respond, "You have already tried to explain it, and your explanation was unsatisfactory."

"So…does this mean, you want to, um…"

"No, I do not wish to copulate with you. You are not worthy of being my mate. Your DNA would only taint my perfection. I only mentioned it to commend you on your choice, for my DNA would significantly improve yours."

It took a second for the words to make it to Harry's brain, and when they did, he was a bit offended. Besides, it was time for him to stick up for himself, to be a little more forceful. "Something wrong with me?"

"No, I am simply much more superior."

"Right. Ever thought that might offend people?"

"What is offensive?"

"Telling them you're superior."

"I am."

"I didn't say you weren't…in some ways…but people might not like you if you tell them."

The former Borg raised an eyebrow and went back to a console. "In some ways?"

"Well, beauty and intelligence, but _certainly_ not tact and social skills."

Seven gave him a scathing glare, and Harry suddenly wondered if he'd been _too_ forceful.

"Hand me that data padd," she said icily.

He did.

"You are dismissed," she said in the same icy tone, which almost seemed to threaten.

Harry ran out of the lab, straight into Tom Paris, who was coming around the corner.

"Whoa, Harry, where're you going so fast?"

"Away from Seven," Harry replied. "She looked like she was going to kill me."

"What did you do, make a move on her? I told you she was hopeless." Tom's eyes danced with amusement.

Harry laughed humorlessly. "Not funny, Tom, and no, I didn't."

"Then what happened?" the pilot said, eager for details.

"She told me she was superior, and I told her she wasn't," Harry said proudly. Then his expression turned grim. "And now she wants to kill me. Should have kept my mouth shut."

Tom shook his head and smiled. "No, Harry, that's just what Seven needed—a wakeup call. A blow to her ego the size of a Borg cube. I've been waiting for somebody to give it to her, but I never expected it'd be _you_."

"Hey!"

"You know you can barely talk around her."

"She knows too."

"But you _did_ talk to her, and you _did_ put her in her place." Tom clapped his friend on the shoulder. "My goodness, Harry, I think you're growing up!"

**A/N I don't support Harry/Seven as a ship, but I do think they're hilarious. The best way to put it is that thy have Interesting Interaction.**


End file.
